


Take My Breath Away

by flickawhip



Series: RavishingDancer ~ Lana/Nadiya [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chance Meetings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU for lifeLana meets Nadiya in the middle of a quiet morning in London...





	Take My Breath Away

It’s silent on the streets when Lana gets up to go for her usual morning run, she’s not expecting to see anyone else so she’s in a sweatshirt and leggings, her trainers squeaking with every step she takes. She’s tied her blonde hair back into it’s usual ponytail and she looks ready... she’s running fast enough not to see the woman coming the other way.

Nadiya too is in a sweatshirt and leggings, running for her life, her eyes fixed on the street, she doesn’t want people to see the tears in her eyes, the cold and her misery at yet another early exit from Strictly have combined to make her eyes damp. 

The collision is fast, driving air from both women although Nadiya is quick to grab Lana’s arm and keep her upright, startled green eyes meeting hazel, Lana’s smile shy even as she thanks Nadiya, her voice softly shy.

“I’m... sorry...”

Her voice is softer than usual, lighter. She can’t help wondering what on earth could have made the other woman so upset.

“Are you... is everything alright?”

Nadiya smiles slightly, weakly. Her voice soft even as her accent twists words to make them sound different from how many people would say them, the softness of her voice hiding how miserable she felt.

“I’m... It’s... it’s fine...”

“You sure?”

Lana still hasn’t let go of Nadiya’s hand, her fingers automatically stroking over Nadiya’s palm. 

“I will be.”

Nadiya sounds stubborn and Lana smiles slightly. 

“I think I know something that might help...”

She pauses, then indicates Nadiya’s phone.

“May I?”

Nadiya, flustered but unable to refuse, hands her phone over. Lana smirking to herself as she put her phone number into the girl’s phone, handing it back with a shy smile. 

“I’m Lana by the way...”

“Nadiya...”


End file.
